headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Captive
"Captive" is the fifth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the eleventh episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Craig Zisk with a script written by Carla Ching. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, May 8th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Captive" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 4.414 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .389 from the previous episode. * Actress Veronica Diaz Carranza is credited as Veronica Diaz in this episode. * The death of Jake Powell is confirmed in this episode. Jake was one of the main characters from the Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. He also appeared in the "Ouroboros" episode of the regular series. Quotes * Madison Clark: Don't fight it. Shivering is your body's way of warming itself up. * Victor Strand: Fantastic tidbit. Please, keep 'em coming. .... * Travis Manawa: What happens to you? * Alex: Connor said he could use me. People don't use me. .... * Daniel Salazar: In my time, I've known men who inspire fear. Do you know what they have in common? They never say how frightening they are. .... * Connor: Omaha steak. The deserters bled this place dry on their way out, but I had these hidden away in the freezer. Working on this beast of burden in the sun, wind, salt air. Crews used to tell me that my New York Strips were the only thing that got them through the day. I make sure that everyone gets a hot meal every night. Even now. Especially now. .... * Reed: You ever see what happens when you clip a man's Achilles? Whew. The whole thing just sucks right back up into the knee. Makes a sound like a firecracker when it lets go. That's what happened to my old man, last time he laid his hands on me. * Daniel Salazar: You must be proud. * Reed: Me? No. My brother did that one. Elder looking out for the younger. See, that's what you need to understand. When I don't come back with this boat as planned, Connor will come looking for me. And when he sees what you've done... Oh... he might be a little bent. See also External Links * * * * * *